The following description relates to flight control systems and, more particularly, to a secondary flight control system transmission using elastomer transmission couplings.
Current secondary flight control systems transmit torque from a central power distribution unit (PDU) to outboard units via u-joints, geared transmission elements and torque tubes. The outboard units include actuators that are distributed across leading and trailing edges of aircraft wings.
With such configurations, the u-joints and the geared transmission elements enable the secondary flight control systems to accommodate various bends in wing shapes while still transmitting the necessary torque. However, it has been found that the U-joints and geared transmissions can be expensive and subject to corrosion that requires expensive sealing or corrosion preventive coating solutions.